


Collaboration

by gritsinmisery



Series: Candlelight Bath [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a bathing buddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collaboration

Collaboration

“You shouldn’t be here. Definitely shouldn’t be doing _that_.” The last was a moan.

The Master smirked and kept rubbing. “’Probably not’ to the former; ‘I don’t see why not’ to the latter. You’ll get washed, and we’ll both enjoy ourselves, if experience serves. Here, they left the wine.” He refilled the Doctor’s goblet.

“Thank you. First you kill me; now you’re here? Oh! Mind! Ticklish.”

“Heh. I don’t know, perhaps I enjoy working with you more than against you. All right – up. Let’s get to the good part.”

“’S’all good,” the Doctor sighed, standing unsteadily, sloshing water. “Oh, my…”


End file.
